AMAZING LOVE
AMAZING LOVE es la primera canción del CD Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ AA DISC, interpretada por la clase A: Ittoki Otoya, Hijirikawa Masato y Shinomiya Natsuki con las voces de Terashima Takuma, Suzumura Kenichi y Taniyama Kishow respectivamente. Clasificación * # 135 lugar (Oricon) * # 1 (Apariciones Oricon) Curiosidades * La canción fue el tema principal del videojuego "Uta no Prince-sama -Amazing Aria-". Letra *Partes cantadas por Ittoki Otoya *Partes cantadas por Hijirikawa Masato *Partes cantadas por Shinomiya Natsuki *Partes cantadas por Todos Español= ¡Con el ayer no voy a perder así como soy ahora! ¡Caminaremos todos y cada uno de los caminos que jamás se han dibujado! ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¡Parece ser que estás ahí para mi! Siempre he querido caminar el mismo sendero ¡junto a ti! Si vas por tu cuentas en la noche, probablemente te congelarás a muerte, pero ahora, suavemente ¡quiero abrazarte sólo a ti! ¡Estamos apresurados a escapar y perseguir este sueño! ¡El mañana en el que creo está ahí, así que dirigimos hacia el futuro! ¡Lo que me has dado es la mejor sonrisa! Definitivamente, definitivamente nunca ¡dejaré ir mi amor por ti! Por ejemplo, si estoy herido y no soy salvado, Siempre y cuando alcance este amor, ¡estaré bien! ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¡Con diez mil besos ardientes, vamos a confirmarlo juntos! En el centro del mundo ¡junto a ti! ¡Cerca de ti así, incluso una fracción de segundo es preciosa! ¡Siempre y cuando estés aquí, mi corazón puede ser sanado! ¡Estamos apresurados a escapar y perseguir este sueño! ¡El mañana en el que creo está ahí, así que dirijámonos hacia el futuro! ¡Ves, cabalgaremos en el ritmo del latido de este corazón! ¡Vamos a buscar una nueva puerta! ¡Vamos Junto a Ti! ¡Estamos cantando una canción sólo para ti! ¡Estamos apresurados a escapar y perseguir este sueño! ¡El mañana en el que creo está ahí, así que dirijámonos hacia el futuro! ¡Crearemos una felicidad que aún no se conoce! ¡Estamos unidos por estos sentimientos inmortales! ¡El Amor es Todo! ¡El Amor es Todo! ¡El Amor es Todo! ¡El Amor es Todo! |-| Romaji= kinou ni nado　maketerarenai　ima no jibun jishin sorezore egaku　michi o minna　ayunde iru　Yes? No? Yes? No? boku ni wa sou　kimi ga ite sa　itsu demo issho ni kimi to onaji michi o　arukitai yo hitori kiri no yoru naraba　kogoe hatete shimau darou ima wa tada sotto　kimi dake dakishimetetai bokura wa kakenukete　kono yume o oikakete shinjiteru ashita wa　soko ni aru　dakara mirai e sou kimi ga kureta no wa saikou no SUMAIRU sa zettai zettai　hanasanai kara　Love For You! tatoe boku ga　kizutsuite mo　sukuwarenakute mo kono ai dake　todoku naraba　sore de ii sa　Yes? No? Yes? No? nanman mono atsui KISU de　tashikame aou yo sekai no mannaka de　kimi to futari konna soba ni ireru no ni　ippun ichiyou itoshikute kimi ga iru dake de　kokoro ga iyasareru kara bokura wa kakenukete　kono yume o oikakete shinjiteru ashita wa　soko ni aru　dakara mirai e takanaru kono mune no RIZUMU ni notte hora arata na tobira o　sagashi ni ikou　Let's Go With You! utau yo kimi dake no uta 　bokura wa kakenukete　kono yume o oikakete shinjiteru ashita wa　soko ni aru　dakara mirai e bokura ga mada shiranai shiawase tsukuri da sou 　hatenai omoi wa tsunagatte yuku　Love Is All!×4 |-| Kanji= 昨日になど　負けてられない　今の自分自身 それぞれ描く　道をみんな　歩んでいる　Yes?No?Yes?No? 僕にはそう　君がいてさ　いつでも一緒に 君と同じ道を　歩きたいよ 一人きりの夜ならば　凍え果ててしまうだろう 今はただそっと　君だけ抱きしめてたい 僕らは駆けぬけて　この夢を追いかけて 信じてる明日は　そこにある　だから未来へ そう君がくれたのは最高のスマイルさ 絶対絶対　離さないから　Love for you! 例え僕が　傷ついても　救われなくても この愛だけ　届くならば　それでいいさ　Yes?No?Yes?No? 何万もの熱いキスで　確かめ合おうよ 世界の真ん中で　君とふたり こんなそばにいれるのに　一分一秒愛しくて 君がいるだけで　心が癒されるから 僕らは駆けぬけて　この夢を追いかけて 信じてる明日は　そこにある　だから未来へ 高鳴るこの胸のリズムに乗ってほら 新たな扉を　探しにいこう　Let's go with you! 歌うよ君だけの歌 　　僕らは駆けぬけて　この夢を追いかけて 信じてる明日は　そこにある　だから未来へ 僕らがまだ知らない幸せつくり出そう 　　果てない想いは繋がってゆく　Love is all!×4 Referencias * Letra Romaji y Español: Mi Lyricslandia] * Letra Kanji: 歌詞タイム Categoría:Clase A Categoría:AA & SS Disc Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Hijirikawa Masato (Canciones) Categoría:Ittoki Otoya (Canciones) Categoría:Shinomiya Natsuki (Canciones)